ingeniograma_enciclopedicofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Bill Nighy
|Nombre real = |Fecha de nacimiento = 12 de diciembre de 1949 ( ) |Lugar de nacimiento = |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }} William Francis "Bill" Nighy es un actor británico. Nació el 12 de diciembre de 1949 en Caterham (Surrey). Biografía Nighy nació en Caterham, Surrey, en 1949 y se formó en teatro en la escuela de actuación de Guildford. Realizó su debut profesional en el teatro en el Watermill Theatre de Newbury y luego siguió ganando experiencia en teatros regionales. En Liverpool creó una compañía de teatro itinerante junto a Julie Walters y Pete Postlethwaite, que actuaba en locales de variedades. Su primera actuación en Londres fue en el Hampstead Theatre en noviembre de 1978 en la obra Comings and Goings. Su larga asociación con el trabajo de David Hare comenzó a principios de los años 1980 cuando fue elegido para Dreams of Leaving, un filme de la cadena BBC, escrito y dirigido por Hare. Su próximo trabajo juntos fue en Map of the World, que fue escrita y dirigida por Hare, en el Royal National Theatre de Londres. Cuando Peter Hall, el director artístico del National Theatre, le pidió a Hare que formara una compañía de actores y se convirtió en uno de los miembros fundadores de artistas que incluía entre otros a Anthony Hopkins. La primera producción de Hare para la nueva compañía fue Pravda una despiadada sátira de la prensa británica, que escribió junto a Howard Brenton. Hopkins interpretó el papel del implacable magnate de los medios, Lambert Le Roux, y Nighy interpretó a su igualmente inescrupuloso socio. Los dos actores fueron reunidos otra vez para la producción de Hare en la obra de William Shakespeare, El rey Lear con Nighy en el personaje de Edgar y Hopkins en el papel del título. Una década más tarde, protagonizó Skylight, de Hare que le supuso el Premio Barclay de teatro y que se representó con mucho éxito durante una temporada en el Vaudeville Theatre del Teatro del West End londinense. Nighy ha aparecido regularmente en el National Theatre en una sucesión de nuevas obras escritas por los mejores escritores británicos. En el año 1993, protagonizó la ambiciosa producción de Arcadia de Tom Stoppard. Siete años más tarde, recibió los aplausos de la crítica y la nominación al mejor actor al prestigioso Premio Laurence Olivier por su interpretación como el psiquiatra Dr. Robert Smith en Blue/Orange, escrita por Joe Penhall y dirigida por Roger Michell. Otros de sus trabajos en teatro incluyen dos reposiciones de obras de Harold Pinter: Betrayal, en el Almeida Theatre, y A Kind of Alaska, en el Donmar Warehouse Theatre. Bill también ha actuado en el Trigorin en una producción del National Theatre de la obra de Chéjov, La gaviota, junto a Judi Dench como Arkadina. Nighy previamente trabajó con la Dama Judi en Absolute Hell (BBC) y recientemente fueron reunidos para el muy aclamado filme, Notes on a Scandal, también con Cate Blanchett y dirigida por Richard Eyre. La larga lista de trabajos de Nighy para la pequeña pantalla incluyen prácticamente a todas las grandes series de la televisión británica, pero fue su actuación en The Men's Room (BBC) en 1991 cuando atrajo por primera vez la atención del público general. Luego ganó el BAFTA al mejor actor de televisión y el Royal Television Society al mejor actor por su interpretación de un editor de periódico en la serie de culto State of Play. Protagonizó dos películas realizadas para televisión escritas y dirigidas por Stephen Poliakoff: El príncipe perdido (The Lost Prince) y la miniserie La hija de Gideon (Gideon's Daughter), por la que ganó el Globo de Oro. Su interpretación de Lawrence, un inspector de hacienda rejuvenecido por el amor en La chica del café (The Girl in the Café), le supuso otra nominación a los Globo de Oro y el aplauso generalizado de la crítica. Nighy hizo su debut en el cine a principios de los años 80 cuando apareció en películas como La chica del tambor (The Little Drummer Girl) y otra de las adaptaciones a la pantalla de John le Carré, [El jardinero fiel (The Constant Gardener), le hizo ganar el premio al mejor actor de reparto en la British Independent Film Awards de 2005. Pero fue Siempre locos y su interpretación del vocalista de rock envejecido Ray Simms lo que estableció el perfil de Nighy en el cine y le supuso el premio Peter Sellers a la mejor interpretación de comedia, otorgado por el London Evening Standard. Nighy ganó su segundo premio Peter Sellers por su trabajo dándole vida a la inolvidable estrella de pop Billy Mack en Love Actually, una interpretación increíblemente popular que también le supuso el premio de la Crítica de Londres y el premio BAFTA al mejor actor de reparto. Otros de sus trabajos en el cine incluyen Underworld, Underworld: Evolution, Shaun of the Dead (Una noche de muerte) y El intruso (Enduring Love). En el año 2003, Nighy ganó cuatro premios a mejor actor de reparto de la Asociación de Críticos de Cine de Los Ángeles por sus trabajos en AKA, Lawless Heart, El castillo soñado (I Capture The Castle) y Love Actually. También realizó una interpretación estelar como el capitán pirata Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) –mitad calamar, mitad humano- en Piratas del Caribe: el cofre del hombre muerto (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) y Piratas del Caribe: en el fin del mundo (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End). Nighy recientemente ha actuado en Broadway en la producción de David Hare, La hora vertical (The Vertical Hour). Protagonizó junto a Julianne Moore esta historia acerca de una corresponsal de guerra estadounidense desafiada en sus creencias y cultura después de conocer a un inglés cuyo modo de vida la sorprende totalmente. Nighy también hizo un cameo en Arma fatal (Hot Fuzz), un filme de los realizadores de Shaun of the Dead (Una noche de muerte). Más recientemente se lo ha visto en la película la película de Brian Singer, Valkyrie, como coprotagonista junto a Tom Cruise y Patrick Wilson en este drama de acción de la Segunda Guerra Mundial basada en una conspiración para asesinar a Adolf Hitler. En 2010 apareció en la primera parte de la película Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte como el nuevo Ministro de Magia: Rufus Scrimgeour. Al año siguiente participa en dos películas de animación: Rango (2011) y Arthur Christmas (2011), ganando por esta última un premio Annie por su doblaje. En 2011 protagoniza la película Page Eight, siendo dirigido por David Hare y compartiendo protagonismo con Rachel Weisz y Michael Gambon. En el film se retrata los dilemas morales a los que se enfrentan los servicios de inteligencia occidentales desde 2001 y más concretamente el MI5 británico, así como su dependencia del poder político. Por su interpretación de Johnny Worricker es nominado a su tercer Globo de Oro. Filmografía * Agony (1981, telefilme) * Eye of the Needle (1981) * La maldición de la Pantera Rosa (1983) * The Little Drummer Girl (1984) * The Last Place on Earth (1985, telefilme) * El fantasma de la ópera (1989) * Being Human (1993) * Cuento de hadas (1997) * Siempre locos (1998) * Hotel Paradiso (1999) * Kiss Me Kate (1998, telefilme) * The lawless heart (2001) * Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Auf Wiedersehen, Pet (2002) * The Inspector Lynley Mysteries: Well Schooled in Murder (2002, telefilme) * The Lost Prince (2003, telefilme) * State of Play (2003, telefilme) * Love Actually (2003) * I Capture the Castle (2003) * Underworld (2003) * Shaun of the Dead (2004) * He Knew He Was Right (2004, telefilme) * Enduring Love (2004) * La chica del café (The Girl in the Café) (2005, telefilme) * La hija de Gideon (Gideon's Daughter) (2005, telefilme) * The Magic Roundabout (2005, presta el doblaje de su voz) * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) * El jardinero fiel (2005) * Underworld: Evolution (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006, actúa y presta el doblaje de su voz) * Flushed Away (2006, voz) * Notes on a Scandal (2006) * Stormbreaker (2006) * Hot Fuzz (2007) * Piratas del Caribe: en el fin del mundo (2007, actúa y presta el doblaje de su voz) * Valkyrie (2008) * G-Force (2009) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) * The Boat That Rocked (2009) * Glorious 39 (2009) * Astro boy (2009) * Wild Target (2009) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Rango (2011) * Page Eight (2011) * Arthur Christmas (2011) * The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel (2012) * Wrath of the Titans (2012) * Jack the Giant Killer (2012) Premios y nominaciones ;Premios Globo de Oro ;Premios BAFTA ;Premios Satellite Enlaces externos * Wed oficial de Billy Nighy (en inglés). |Globalphilosophy}} Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido